God Jul
by Zabu Zabu Shin Sen Gumi
Summary: Sweden has never been the type to say anything. Eventually, Christmas comes around and Finland is too tempting for him to not say anything.


And so the day begins…

Berwald Oxenstierna could have sworn that it was snowing today. He checked the weather on his trusty laptop (Tino gave him the device for Christmas last year~) and even looked outside, but now there was no more.

The fluffy, crisp white snow was gone; away from sight. Instead, the pale, bright sun lit up the whole world and sent its snake-like rays to scorch the earth. The dirt was moist, but not frigid and cold.

"W'll," he sighed, ruffling his bleached-from-the-sun hair and adjusting his glasses. "G'd m'rnin' t' m'…"

_I must've been dreaming or something,_ he thought.

Sighing for the fourth time in a row, the man got up from the comfortable Danish couch his "good friend" had custom built for him. Berwald didn't know when Tino would be coming over, but he hoped that it was soon; he was getting tired of doing nothing all day.

_Ring, riiing, riing!_

The blonde hopped up this time from his couch, his sea-green and blue eyes widening with surprise as he rushed to answer the home phone.

"'Allo-ah..? Hej," he slurred in a hurry, but slapped his face as the words came out of his mouth. "Snabbt..?"

_"Hei~, Berwald!"_ a cheerful voice replied back to him with a sweet, Finnish accent. _"Se olen mina, Tino!"_ It's me, Tino!

Oh, good! The Swede smiled happily to himself. "Hej, T'no. H'w 're yo'?"

_"Ah, Olen kunnossa…" he exclaimed, "I'm doing fine… I want to talk to you about today,"_

Berwald pursed his thin lips, expecting the worst to come. Could it possibly be the end of the world for him?

_"Will you meet me at my house? My motorcycle broke down… and Norge won't give me a ride because he's going to go out with Søren. You remember him, don't you? He's Norge's boyfriend."_

Berwald frowned slightly. Of course he remembered the Dane! He and Søren would quarrel and beat each other to bits whenever they could not agree on something. Norge and Tino would just huddle in the corner, shielding their eyes (and the Finn crying) until the fight was over and someone lost, usually with broken bones and torn skin.

"Y's, I r'm'mb'r h'm w'll." Oxenstierna inhaled sharply; a surge of anger flashed through him. "'nd y'ah, I c'n p'ck yo'up. J'st r'm'mb'r, I h've a sl'w, sl'w car."

_"Oh, silly!"_ Tino laughed heartily, _"Don't say those things about your car! It's not slow at all…"_

"Ha-ha… 'K. I'll s'e yo' soon."

_"Moi moi!"_ Tino ended the conversation and hung up, leaving the blonde to race to the bedroom to get properly dressed.

It was the twenty-fourth of December; pretty odd weather, especially in the Nordics' region in the winter. The sun was now peeping out of dark, grey clouds while the normally harsh winds were stiff as a starched dress shirt.

_What am I_ ever _going to wear?_ Berwald thought frantically, rifling through his drawers and wardrobe. He had no clue what to pick. _Better just dress warmly… the weather might be horrible later._

With that, he stripped of his robe and threw on his thermal undergarments.

~*~

"Berwald!" Tino came running out of the house with only a light sweater and thin leggings on. Yet, his violet eyes flashed with such joy.

"T'no," Berwald smiled.

"Berwald, you haven't changed one bit! I'm so happy you're here with me. Søren is being a hothead right now, but don't worry… Norge's taking care of him!" the Finn yammered away. "Why don't you come in? It's sure cold outside."

Berwald snorted; of course it was cold outside! Tino was in nothing but an appealing outfit that made the blonde's consciousness fade in and out.

"M' w'fe… y'u s'y 'tis c'ld wh'n y' 'nly w'r _th's_."

Tino blushed, crossing his thin legs together and looking down at the gravel beneath his feet.

"I-I'm sorry, Berwald. Did you want to see me in something else than this?" he fumbled with his thumbs. "I wanted to get you something good… I mean, we haven't seen each other for so long- AH!" Berwald pulled him flush to his warm body.

"I d'dn't s'y I d'dn't l'ke 't, T'no." the Swede buried his nose into Tino's blond hair. "I j'st d'n't w'nt ya' s'ck 'c'use 'f m',"

"D-dd-det ä-," Tino shivered, giving up on speaking in the Swede's native language. "Let's go in… It's cold, now that you have hugged me."

"W'll… s'rry f'r bein' a pain," Berwald joked, letting the smaller Nordic drag him into the warm, inviting house.

"Søren," Berwald greeted the Dane in front of the kitchen entrance. His glance turned stern once more.

"Berwald, my dear friend!" Søren's thunderous voice filled the hallway. "Long time, no see, boy,"

"Y' too…" Berwald replied half-heartedly. He wasn't interested in having small chat with Søren.

"Ah! Norge! You'll be late, you know," Tino suddenly burst out as Norge sauntered down the stairs and into the dark hallway.

"Shush now, Tino. I've got it under control." He motioned bluntly to Søren, "Come. We have dinner soon. I expect us to organize and arrange the plans before then." And with that, he left to get his coat.

"Yassuh!" Søren saluted briefly before dodging Berwald and running after his lover.

When the front door was shut, Berwald had no choice but to comment: "Norge does not show his passions to Søren..?"

Tino turned to face the blonde, a serious look on his face. "No, he doesn't. Norge isn't… he's not…" he stopped trying to explain.

Berwald's eyes saddened, understanding.

"S'," he hoped he could change the subject. After all, Oxenstierna _had_ made Tino grimace. "Wh're w' h'ded?" Instantly, the petite's face lit up, happy once more.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Berwald!" he smiled; Tino's violet gems turned bright. "We can-,"

Suddenly, a loud bark came from upstairs. Down came running a fluffy, white fur ball.

"Hanatamago!" the Finn cried. "Did you miss your papa?"

The dog barked, wagging its tail. Hanatamago put their paws up onto Berwald's leg.

"'Ello, Hanatam'go," the Swede smiled; he picked up the little one and pat its head and stroked its ears. Hanatamago snuggled happily in Berwald's arms.

"Come here now, my dear Annie Laurie!"

"Anni' L'urie?" Berwald put Hanatamago on the ground.

"Yeah…" Tino strode over to the piano in the living room, his fingers hovering upon the black and white keys. "Shall I sing for you?"

Berwald blushed hard. "S-s're…"

The Finn took a deep breath and plopped down onto the piano stool; he began singing while playing some of the notes.

_Maxwelton's braes are bonnie___

_Where early fa's the dew___

_And 'twas there that Annie Laurie___

_Gave me her promise true.___

_Gave me her promise true___

_Which ne'er forgot will be___

_And for bonnie Annie Laurie___

_I'd lay me doon and dee.._

He looked up, what could be seen as tears in his eyes. Berwald could feel the emotion running through his veins and he grinned, embracing the petite man.

"'t's g'nna be 'll r'ght," he said. "Y'r g'nna be 'K."

Tino looked out the window. It was cloudy and dark, raining and possibly snowing even. Just how Berwald had thought it would be. But everything was absolutely perfect right now. Nothing was out of line. Not even a mouse.

"You know," he began. "It's Christmas Eve now… You best be celebrating with family,"

"Ya' 're f'm'ly," Berwald stated stubbornly, "Y'ur m' w'fe."

"Silly," Tino laughed softly, turning around in the Swede's warm embrace. He faced the older man. "Of course, I'll always love you,"

"F'rever?"

"Not even the day I die will I stop," the violet-eyed man promised.

Berwald frowned slightly at the thought of dying, but pushed it out of his mind when the Finn reached up to caress his cheek.

"Thoughtful today are we, Berwald?" He leaned in, stealing a quick peck from the blonde. "You're awfully sweet,"

"'nd I l've y'u too," came Berwald's response.

Sea green stared into deep lavender, and for the first time, they could truly understand what they wanted to say to each other. Tino lay his head down on Berwald's large shoulder.

"T'no," Berwald called, lifting up the man's chin. They gazed into each other's eyes one last time before Berwald's wall bent.

They kissed, slowly but surely, just barely grazing lips. Tino's pink tongue suddenly pushed down on the Swede's bottom lip. Surprised, Berwald held his Finn tighter. Tino stopped.

"Love ya'," he smiled gently.

They peered out the windows, the sun hiding behind clouds now. It would be a great Christmas.


End file.
